Carla and Michelle An Unseen Story
by CarlaandPeter4lyf
Summary: Carla and Michelle
1. Chapter 1

**Carla and Michelle: An unseen Story**

 **Chapter 1:**

Michelle turns up at the factory to find Alya in charge and no sign of Carla.

"Where's Carla?" asks Michelle

"Probably at home where she belongs, this is mine now, did you not know"

"Yes I know, but I thought it was some kind of sick joke"

"Charming" replies Alya

Michelle heads over to Carla's.

"Is Carla in Roy?"

"Yes, just go up"

"Cheers Roy"

Michelle goes upstairs to find Carla in floods of tears.

"Babe, what's up?"

She hugs her tightly.

"Alya has taken over everything, it's our livelihood and she's now got it and I don't what to do 'Chelle"

"Well firstly, you're going to get dressed and go and make yourself look presentable then we'll go and speak to 'Little Miss Alya' face to face"

"I've tried that 'Chelle, she's not having any of it"

"Well you haven't tried with me, now go on" demands Michelle

Carla goes and gets dressed.

"How do I look? Asks Carla

"Like a woman that means business"

Carla smiles.

"Thank you"

"What are best friends for, I know that factory means everything to you and we need to get it back to its rightful owner"

They both head to the factory.

"Right you lot go home, me and madam need to have a chat" shouts Carla

"You can't do that, you're not the boss" Alya said, as she came out of the office

"Well I just did, now listen very carefully, I know you might think you own this place but you know full well you only own 18% which I have offered you in the past, this factory was Aidan's and it will be mine, despite your little games I always win and get what I want and I want the factory so watch your back because a storm is coming"

"Bring it on"

"Oh don't worry, we will" Says Michelle

"Oh you've brought your minion with you" Alya said, pointing to Michelle

"Excuse me! I am no minion love, I am here to support my best friend and to take you down and bring this factory back to our family, where it belongs. So back off"

"Whatever I don't need this right now"

"Aww, getting stressed are we, the running of the factory taking its toll and getting too much for you, what a shame" says Michelle

"Alright 'Chelle back off" Carla said

"Yeah listen to your owner"

"I am going to slap you in a minute you scheming little witch"

"Right I think you should leave now before I call the police and have you arrested for harassment"

"Wow, just when I thought you couldn't stoop any lower, you really are twisted aren't you?" says Carla

"This isn't over" shouts Michelle

Carla and Michelle leave.

"Fancy some lunch at The Bistro, on me?" asks Michelle

"Don't you get free food there anyway? Not really a treat but go on then why not, we can talk about what happens next"

"Yeah, we can, she won't win in the end you know"

"She's already won"

Carla starts to cry.

"Come here darling" says Michelle

They hug


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Banging at the door.

"Carla, are you in?" Michelle shouts through the letterbox

A few minutes pass and Carla opens the door

"Sorry I was in the bath"

"It's alright was just checking to see if you were okay"

"I'm fine Chelle"

"I'm sorry I Ieft yesterday it's just Robert needed help in The Bistro "

"It's alright"

"But I'm all yours today"

Carla smiles.

"Do you fancy a coffee at Roy's?" asks Michelle

"Yeah I'll just go and get dressed"

Carla heads to get dressed.

"Right, let's go" says Carla

They head out the door.

On their way to the café they bump into Peter.

"Morning ladies" says Peter

"Morning" says Carla

"Morning Peter" says Michelle

"You two going anywhere nice?" asks Peter

"Yeah, we are actually, we're going to Roy's for a coffee" says Carla

"Ooh, that does sound nice enjoy" replies Peter

"We will, see you later" Says Michelle

"See you later, ladies"

Carla and Michelle head into Roy's

"You get a seat over there and I'll get us a coffee" says Carla

"Two coffees Roy and throw in a couple of cakes too please"

"What cake would you like?" Asks Roy

"Just pick two and surprise us"

"Okay I'll bring them over"

"Thank You"

"So what we doing about Alya?" Michelle asks

"Please don't mention her today I just want to enjoy today and I'll start with madam when Jenny and Johnny get back"

"Where have they gone again?" asks Michelle

Roy brings over there coffees and cakes.

"Thanks Roy, they've gone to Blackpool for the weekend"

"Oh yeah, I remember"

"So Alya is off limits until they are back, okay?"

"Okay"

"Do you fancy heading into town, have a girlie day shopping maybe even get our nails done?" asks Michelle, after a couple of coffees.

"Yeah why not, I'll just go and pay Roy and I'll meet you outside.

"Alright love"

"Shall we get a taxi or the bus?" asks Michelle

"oh please, can you see me on a bus?"

Michelle laughs

"Fair point, taxi it is then"

"No I'll drive us, probably be quicker you know what Streetcars are like"

"Yeah, true"

Carla and Michelle head to Carla's car and head into town.

Six hours later and they return with bags of shopping and nice new nails.

"Shall we go for dinner at The Bistro, end this day on a high?" asks Michelle

"Yeah go on then, I'll take these home and then I'll meet you there in about twenty minutes"

"Alright love, see you then"

Carla kisses Michelle on the cheek and heads off to her flat.

Twenty minutes later and Carla arrives back.

"Wow, you were actually on time" says Michelle

"When am I ever late? Don't answer that"

Michelle just smiles.

They sit down and order there dinner.

"What you got planned for tomorrow?" asks Michelle

"Not much, probably just laze around the flat catch up on some stuff you?"

"Robert's taking me out somewhere nice"

"Oh, Where?"

"I have no idea he won't tell me"

"Oi Robert, where you taking Chelle tomorrow?" Shouts Carla

"Never you mind, it's a surprise"

"Oh you're a right spoilsport aren't you?"

Carla and Michelle's dinner arrives.

A short while later.

"Fancy a dessert?" Michelle asks

"Oh no, I couldn't eat another thing, I better head off and get a few bits done"

"Alright love, I'll try and pop in and see you tomorrow if I have time"

"Don't be daft, enjoy your day out with Robert, see you on Monday possibly"

"Alright love see you Monday and don't work too hard tomorrow"

"I won't"

They kiss and Carla leaves.


End file.
